


Vengeance

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Depression, Gunshot Wounds, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has made a lot of enemies in his lifetime.</p>
<p>(Takes place after the end of the anime, all seasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

Izaya came awake as the truck hit a bump, tossing him a few inches in the air and slamming his head against the metal bed. He groaned through a gag that had been tied over his mouth, this day was not going according to plan at _all._

 

It started with a meeting with a new client, a middle aged couple looking for information about their missing son. He'd been distracted by the weeping mother, and the father had blindsided him.

 

Now, he was waking up in a truck with no idea where he was or where he was being taken. His wrists and ankles were bound, and he was hidden from sight by a canvas tarp. The light was dim, even accounting for the fact that it had to filter through a tarp, so he estimated it must be approaching twilight.

 

The truck pulled to a stop suddenly, sending him crashing into the back of the cab. He heard the doors open and slam shut, then the tarp was yanked off him. Surprise, surprise, it was the couple who'd masqueraded as new clients.

 

The man untied the rope around his ankles and hauled him out of the truck bed, dropping him unceremoniously on the pavement. Izaya crawled to his feet, which was made somewhat taxing by his bound wrists. The man's wife, if they were indeed married, adjusted the cloth so that it covered his eyes. Maybe it was supposed to be a blindfold in the first place and slipped down?

 

Izaya smirked. “So, you don't want me to see where you're taking me, is that it?”

 

A fist, the man's in all likeliness, connected with the underside of his jaw. A deep, graveled voice spoke. “No talking.”

 

The information broker laughed, cutting off abruptly when someone smacked the back of his head. A hand closed like a vice around his upper arm, dragging him forward. Izaya stumbled, dragging his feet. Whatever they had planned, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

 

He nearly face-planted, tripping over a step he wasn't prepared for, the only thing keeping him upright the hand on his arm. He tripped several more times, his captor merciless as he was forced to climb stair after stair. Finally, he heard a metal door grate open and he was led out into the cool evening air. The sounds of traffic and city bustling swirled around him.

 

A question burned on the tip of the broker's tongue. “Do you even have a son?”

 

The blindfold was ripped off and he was spun around. Izaya stared down from a very familiar rooftop. _Oh shit._

 

The woman spoke coldly. “As a matter of fact, he was our brother. I think from your current situation, you can guess what happened?”

 

“Mmm... enlighten me.”

 

He was spun back around to face the pair. The woman's face was bright red, her eyes watery and her lower lip quivering. Had Izaya been a charitable man, he probably would have felt something akin to pity for her. As it was, he felt nothing but a vague sense of curiosity. Her hands balled into fists. “You met our brother in a chat room online, under the name _Nakura_. You convinced him to meet you in person so you could kill yourselves together, but you _lied_. And he killed himself anyway.”

 

“Ah... so you blame me for your brother's death. How interesting... how beautifully _human_ of you-” His breath froze in his lungs as she rushed him, pushing him over the safety rail.

 


	2. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had the 'victim' as the couples son, but I decided to change that(should be fixed in the previous chapter) and make them siblings.

Izaya jerked to a halt, knocking the air out of his lungs. A harness around his torso had prevented him from smacking into the pavement, saving his life. He swallowed hard, struggling to catch his breath, noting with irritation that he was trembling uncontrollably. He squirmed, trying to work his wrists free so he could unfasten the harness and escape. Suddenly, the rope snapped, and he fell the remaining ten or so feet to the ground, smacking his head against the asphalt.

 

He groaned in pain, shaking his head to clear it. Gagging, the info broker rolled onto his side, spitting blood onto the pavement. He'd bitten his lip when he dropped, and blood dribbled down his chin and flowed into his mouth.

 

The broker rolled over to the alley wall, using it to leverage himself off the ground, then leaning against it when his vision swam. Staggering, he headed for the mouth of the alley, suddenly falling when the rope still connected to the harness was jerked. A rag was held over his mouth and nose, and he struggled as everything went dark for the second time that day.

 

~  
  


He woke with his head pounding, his entire body ached inside and out. He was sitting on a hard floor, leaning against a wall. The blindfold had been replaced and his arms had been bound to what felt like a horizontal metal pipe. Izaya flexed his fingers, finding a smooth, cool surface just inches away.

 

Perplexed, he tested the bar, ensuring that it would hold his weight as he pulled himself to his feet. It held, and he hauled himself upright. A slow, solitary clap came from somewhere else in the room.

 

“Congratulations, _Orihara-kun_. You just won me five thousand yen. Ma-chan thought you'd be out at least another few hours.”

 

“Ma-chan?” Izaya looked around, pointless because of the blindfold, but he hoped it would work itself loose again.

 

“My sister. Speaking of...”

 

Izaya heard a door click open. “Oy, Ma-chan! He's up, you got the camera ready?”

 

“Yeah, be right there!”

 

Filming? Izaya swallowed hard, afraid in spite of himself. He hadn't been this scared since his last fight with Shizuo, and he'd thought he would seriously die then.

 

He obviously hadn't learned anything from that fight though, letting these two idiots get the drop on him. He probably _would_ die this time.

 

The blindfold was jerked away, and he flinched as a camera flash went off, momentarily blinding him. “What the-”

 

A gag was shoved into his mouth, secured with the piece of fabric that had served as his blindfold. Blinking to clear his vision, Izaya looked around, realizing he was in a dance studio. His captors stood before him, 'Ma-chan' holding a video camera. A red light blinked on its top, showing that it was recording. He glared into the lens. _Why would they make a recording?_

 

_~_

 

Izaya groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward as 'Jo-kun' continued to pound his ass. How long had they been doing this? An hour? Two? The broker grimaced as the man came inside him again, he'd lost count of how many times now. His own seed splashed against the mirror, and his cheeks burned with shame. How could his traitorous body enjoy what his mind hated?

 

He yelped when a hand fisted in his hair, yanking his head back. Jo-kun leered at him, “You'd better keep watching while I fuck you whore.”

 

Groaning, Izaya obeyed. He had resisted at first, kicking as they'd cut his clothes away, screaming when he'd been shoved against the mirror and impaled. That felt like a lifetime ago... and what did it matter anyway? He was sure the end of his life was coming fast, so why did it matter what happened to him now?

 

~

 

Izaya collapsed on the pavement when Jo-kun set him on the ground, weak and shaking. He scrambled to his feet, tearing down the nearest alley, determined to fight his impending death. A gunshot rang out, followed by a sharp pain in his thigh. He grunted in pain, staggering against the wall to keep his balance as his captors approached. Ma-chan smiled as she raised the revolver. “Say hello to our brother.”

 

Agony pierced his chest, and he felt the warmth of his blood soaking into the shirt they'd put on him. He slid down the wall, clutching a hand over the wound as his chest heaved, watching as his murderers turned their backs on him, leaving him to die with the rest of the trash.

 

He shivered, growing cold, numbness extending to all his limbs. He felt... almost peaceful as the edges of his vision blurred and grew dark. He closed his eyes, breathing out a final deep sigh.

 


	3. Warmth

Shizuo's head whipped around. Was that a gunshot? He listened close, but heard nothing. Then, another gunshot. He ran in the direction the sound had come from, not even bothering to wave to Tom. Someone was in trouble.

Turning corner after corner, he finally found himself at a dead end between two abandoned storefronts. The smell of gunpowder and the copper smell of blood wafted in the breeze, along with an altogether too familiar sickly sweet smell. Sighing, the body guard walked into the alley, finding the source amidst an assortment of garbage. 

He sighed, crouching next to the prone info broker, a strange sense of loss tightening his chest. He'd long lost his former animosity, but he'd never have believed anyone else could bring down the flea. 

~

The crunch of gravel near his ear confused him. Wasn't he dead?

Izaya forced his eyes to open just a little, vaguely surprised to find Shizuo crouching next to him. “Sh-shizu-chan...?”

“So you aren't dead.”

“Ap-parently... I-I've already ac-accepted it... S-so go ahead and f-finish me off...”

The bartender frowned. “I'm not gonna put you down in some dirty alley like a dog. I always figured you'd die fighting, with some dignity.”

Izaya tried to laugh but the only thing that escaped was a painful gurgling sound. He took a shaking breath. “N-no one d-dies with d-dignity... They j-just die...”

The info broker closed his eyes, wincing when his former enemy prodded him in the shoulder. “Oy. Stay awake.”

“I-if you're n-not gonna k-kill me, j-just let m-me die in p-peace...”

~

Shizuo frowned. On one side, the flea had always been a pain in the ass, and the world would probably be better off without him in it. On the other, Shizuo wasn't exactly the type of person to abandon someone who needed help, even if it was Izaya.

The blonde wrapped his hand around Izaya's wrist, hoisting the unconscious broker onto his back and hooking his elbows under Izaya's knees. Leaning forward to keep the informant balanced, he trudged out of the alley, ignoring the stares of passerby with great effort.

Although, one good thing about being the 'beast of Ikebukuro' was that even though they may stare, nobody stopped him to ask questions. Silently, he carried on, making his way to Shinra's flat. 

~

Izaya drifted in the dark. Death was... oddly warm. And... solid? Izaya opened his eyes. Blonde hair tickled his cheek, and his forehead rested against a broad shoulder, clad in a white shirt and black vest. He groaned, “Sh-Shizu-chan...?”

The bartender stopped, craning his neck to look back at Izaya. “What is it?”

He got no answer. Izaya had already lost consciousness again. Sighing, Shizuo trudged on.

~

Shizuo tapped Shinra's door with his foot, hoping the underground doctor was home. He was about to 'knock' again when a sleepy eyed Shinra yanked the door open. “Shizuo? What are you- is that Izaya?”

“Yeah... I found him in an alley... I think he's hurt pretty bad.”

Shinra frowned. “Bring him in.”

The doctor led the way to the rear of his flat, limping slightly as he leaned on his cane for support and unlocking the door to a room he'd recently converted into a clinic. “Put him on the table, there's a pair of scissors on the counter by the sink, use those to get his clothes off while I get ready.”

“Right.” Shizuo laid Izaya down on the table and grabbed the scissors, debating where to start. Finally deciding on Izaya's left sleeve, he ran the blades up the length of his arm and over his shoulder, then up the left side. He cut along Izaya's right arm and shoulder, then tugged the mass of ruined black fabric free. He gasped at the sight of the open wound just under Izaya's left pectoral. How had he not seen that before? He quickly ran the scissors up the inner seams of Izaya's pant legs, tugging the fabric away, revealing yet another bloody wound. 

Shrina re-entered the room, dressed in a set of pale blue scrubs and his hair concealed beneath a matching cloth cap. He frowned at the sight of Izaya's wounds, quickly pulling several instruments from drawers and cabinets, leaning his cane against the wall. He tossed a mask and cap to Shizuo as he tied a mask over his own nose and mouth. “Put those on, I'm probably going to need your help.”

Shizuo obeyed, tucking his hair under the cap and tying the mask on as Shinra washed his hands and started examining Izaya's wounds. The doctor fit an oxygen mask over Izaya's face, hooked up an IV and got to work on the informant's wounds. 

~

It hurts... it hurts...

Izaya groaned. Death wasn't supposed to hurt this much, was it? The bullets in his chest and leg had turned into a thousand tiny knives, his body burned. 

He was scared. More scared than he had ever been. He trembled, a whine building in his throat. Death wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be warm and bright and peaceful, not this agonizing pain and fear. 

His chest was tight, he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to die, not like this... Not as a scared coward, killed by a couple of nobodies...

A warm touch brushed his cheek and came to rest on his forehead. A low, comforting voice rumbled from somewhere above him. He couldn't pick out any words, but the tone eased his panic.

The tightness in his chest loosened, and he was able to take a deep breath. The pain gradually faded and he slipped back into unawareness.

~

Shizuo absently brushed a smudge of dirt from Izaya's cheek as Shinra worked the bullet from his chest. The informants brow was furrowed, his breathing shallow. The beeps of the monitors Shinra had hooked up increased in intensity as the broker groaned. The doctor looked up in surprise. “He's waking up, despite the anesthesia...”

“What do we do?”

“I can't stop here... Just try to keep him calm for now till I can give him more.”

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's face, running his fingers through the informant's hair and murmuring to himself. “Keep him calm, huh? And just how am I supposed to do that?”

The body guard's heart squeezed as Izaya whined, from pair or fear he couldn't tell. He crouched, putting his masked mouth on the same level as the broker's ear. “Easy, Flea... You're gonna be fine... You're not the kind of guy who'd let a little thing like this keep you down long...”

~

Honestly, part of him believed that Shizuo had been the one to inflict so much damage to Izaya, but... Shizuo wasn't the type to use guns, he was a hands on kind of guy. 

Sighing, Shinra lifted the brokers right leg into a stirrup so he could close the wound on the back of his thigh. The bullet had gone right through his leg, leaving a bloody hole through it. He nearly dropped Izaya's leg back on the table in shock when he caught a glimpse of the raw damage done to the broker's behind. He swallowed hard, gently lowering Izaya's leg into the stirrup. “Shizuo... get me a cotton ball... and a test tube.”

“Huh? What do you need those for?”

“Just get them.”

That settled his opinion. Shizuo definitely hadn't been the one to do this. But he'd find out who had, that much was certain.


	4. Waking Up

A faint, steady beep intruded on the welcome darkness, irritating him. What the hell was making that sound? He just wanted to sleep...

 

The beeping continued, making sleep impossible. Waking up was hard. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done till now. Unconsciousness was so welcoming, it promised no pain and no fear, but Izaya forced himself to open his eyes. His gaze traveled blearily over the unfamiliar room, which appeared to be some kind of operating area. A heart monitor sat to his right, the obvious source of the beeping that had woken him. He raised his arm to pull away the oxygen tube that draped across his face, surprised by a hiss of pain coming from the left of his cot.

 

Turning his head, he saw an all too familiar blonde bartender sitting in a plastic chair, rubbing his arm where a plastic tube drew blood from him, pumping it into...? Confused, Izaya followed the tube across the gap between them, seeing that it connected to an IV bag which had another tube that led into his own arm. The tubes had gotten tangled around one another and he must've jerked them when he raised his arm. His eyes widened.

 

Shizuo's arm.

 

Shizuo's blood.

 

A _monster's_ blood.

 

Pumping into _his_ body.

 

Without another second of hesitation, Izaya ripped the IV from his arm, simultaneously rolling away from the bartender. The bed was more narrow than he had thought, and he rolled off of it, landing in a heap on the floor. He gripped the side of the cot, trying to use it to pull himself to his feet, but a white hot flash of agony shot through his right thigh, leaving him crumpled on the floor again. 

 

Izaya fumbled with the cords that connected him to various machines, ripping off electrodes and IV's and leaving them tangled on the floor. He grunted, biting back a whine of pain as he scrambled to get as far from Shizuo as he could.

 

The door flew open and Shinra limped in, leaning on a cane. “What happened?”

 

Izaya opened his mouth to answer, but Shizuo beat him to it. “I don't know, he just freaked out-”

 

The broker frowned, he wasn't freaking out. His response was perfectly justified with a monster in the room. “I d-d-” 

 

He broke off as Shizuo and Shinra approached. “N-no! G-get th-the h-hel-l-ll aw-w-way from-m-m-m-me!”

 

His heart was pounding in his ears, his chest tight and breathing ragged. He wasn't scared, he wasn't scared of anything. Until- until he'd almost been killed six months ago, and then again just days ago. Had the trauma from those two events taken more of a toll on his mind than he'd wagered?

 

While he'd been thinking, Shinra and Shizuo had crept closer, the bartender now crouched beside him. Izaya jumped, jerking away, gasping as the motion sent white hot pain through his entire body.

 

His gaze darted up to Shinra, a concerned look on the doctors face as he drew a syringe from his pocket and twisted the cap off. He did _not_ want drugs in his system, muddying his thinking and making him vulnerable. Panicking, Izaya forced his legs to propel him forward, trying to slip between Shinra and Shizuo. A sharp pain shot through his right leg again, causing him to stumble into Shinra. The doctor grabbed his arm, sinking the needle into his shoulder almost simultaneously.

 

Whatever drug Shinra had dosed him with was strong, taking effect immediately. Izaya sagged against his only friend, the doctor's arms wrapped firmly around him as his vision blurred, darkening at the edges. Some part of his brain registered the sound of Shinra's voice as he spoke, and then Shizuo was wrapping an arm around his shoulders, hooking the other under his knees.

 

The informant tried to resist as the body guard scooped him up, but his limbs refused to respond, dangling loosely as he was carried back to the cot. His vision narrowed to pinpricks of light, and some far off part of his brain registered gentle hands on his body, re-attaching the various machines that he'd been hooked up to before.

 

Weariness overwhelmed him, flooding him with the urge to sleep, but he resisted. He had to stay awake, he _had_ to. Shizuo couldn't be trusted, Shizuo... Shizuo...

 

~

 

Waking up the second time was even harder than the first. The irritating beeping from before had followed him, disturbing his sleep. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and it took far longer to force his eyes open. His body felt heavy and stiff, like the feeling you get after sleeping for a few hours after an all nighter. The oxygen tube had been replaced, the overly sterile scent annoying him as it puffed into his nose. Too tired to move it, he left it alone, looking around the room groggily. 

 

Shinra sat at a desk across the room was nearby, his back to the informant, but the plastic chair was empty and Shizuo was no where to be seen. Suddenly desperate for conversation, Izaya swallowed and cleared his throat. “Sh-Shinra...”

 

The doctor turned, “Good morning.”

 

“I-is it-t m-morning...?”

 

Shinra's brow furrowed. “Say that again.”

 

“S-s-say wh-what? Wh-why?”

 

The doctor frowned, hobbling over to the cot as he pulled a penlight from his pocket, shining it in Izaya's eyes. “You don't hear it?”

 

“H-h-hear wh-what?”

 

“You're stuttering... Once you're well enough I'll take you to get a CT scan.”

 

“St-t-t-tuttering?” That time he heard the hesitation in his words. “I-i-is it p-p-permanent? Wh-what c-caused it-t-t?”

 

“I won't know if it's permanent until I get the results from the CT scan. It could be a result of shock or a concussion... did you hit your head recently?”

 

“I-I-I m-m-might've...”

 

Shinra sighed, pulling the plastic chair closer and sitting down. “Izaya... what happened?”

 

“N-n-n-n-” Izaya groaned. Now that he'd realized he was doing it, he was getting increasingly irritated with this stutter. He raised his hand a few inches off the cot, making a writing motion. Shinra sighed, getting up to fetch a pen and a pad of paper from the desk. Izaya took them silently, scrawling the word 'nothing' across the top of the page. 

 

Shinra sighed in frustration, leaning back in the chair. “I haven't heard one peep from you in six months, and last night _Shizuo_ brings you to my door, half dead. Obviously something happened.”

 

“M-maybe he d-d-did it.”

 

“Right. _Shizuo_ shot and raped you.” 

 

Izaya flinched, his face paling as he looked away. “M-maybe he d-did...”

 

“Izaya... what _really_ happened?”

 

The informant closed his eyes. “I-I'm t-tired...”

 

“Go back to sleep then. I'll be around if you need me.”

 

Izaya lay still, falling asleep to the sound of keys clacking as Shinra typed.

 

~

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

_ Dammit.  _ He'd dismantle that damn heart monitor, smash it into a thousand pieces and scatter them across every district in Tokyo, then burn the city to the ground-

 

Why was he so angry? At a machine, of all things. It had to be Shizuo's blood, flowing in his veins, though the more logical part of his brain argued that wasn't possible. 

 

Opening his eyes, Izaya glared at the monitor, willing it to be silent, also something that wasn't possible. It wasn't fair, Shizuo had the strength of a beast, and things like Celty and Saika existed, but he couldn't have any of that. He couldn't even manage to hold on to Celty's head...

 

Izaya groaned, his entire body ached, but the wounds in his chest and leg throbbed. Maybe he should get Shinra to give him something... No. He didn't want drugs fogging his brain... But the throbbing was getting more and more painful with every passing second. 

 

Finally giving up, Izaya looked around the room, but instead of finding Shinra, he found Shizuo. The bartender sat in the plastic chair, watching him. Izaya swallowed hard, scooting a few inches away from him, but being careful not to fall off the cot. “Wh-where's Shh-Shinra?”

 

“Taking a nap. What's up?”

 

“I-it's n-nothing...”

 

“Mm.” Shizuo stood, stretching, and Izaya flinched away from him reflexively. The bartender frowned. “Relax, would ya?”

 

“Y-y-you t-t-tried to k-k-kill me.”

 

“Six months ago. If I still wanted you dead, do you really think I'd have brought you to Shinra?”

 

That made sense... “Wh-why a-are you h-h-here then-n?”

 

The bartender scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. “Well, uh... I'm not sure really... Guess I wanted to see how you were doing...”

 

“Wh-why w-w-would th-th-that m-m-matter t-t-to you?”

 

“Dunno...”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling as Shizuo re-settled himself in the chair. Silence stretched between them, not awkward or friendly, just silent. 

 

The throbbing pain in Izaya's chest and leg increased, and he bit back a whine as sweat dampened his forehead and the nape of his neck. The beeping of the heart monitor sped up as the throbbing worsened even more, until it became a solid lance of pain. 

 

Shizuo had started watching him again when his heart rate had spiked, his brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown. “Do you want some pain medicine?”

 

“N-n-nooo...” Izaya couldn't help the whine that forced it's way into the end of the word. It hurt so much worse now, more than it had when the wounds had been inflicted. His eyes welled up and he closed them, gritting his teeth, determined not to cry, _especially_ not in front of Shizuo.

 

His chest tightened suddenly, and he gasped in pain. Ill-timed, because his lungs immediately locked up and he couldn't get a breath in. The beeps of the heart monitor merged into one long tone, and some part of his brain registered Shizuo yelling for Shinra before everything went black. 

 


	5. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back! Also, sorry it's such a short chapter this time :/ I've got A LOT of projects going on because I got really bored with no internet haha. Anyways, enjoy!

A loud buzz filled Izaya's ears and a blinding light shone in his eyes. A faint crackle sounded over the buzzing and in the next second a burning hot jolt of pain arched through his body. 

 

The buzzing separated into a series of fast irregular beeps that gradually slowed and evened out. Izaya let his eyes fall shut as a mask was fitted over his nose and mouth, the sterile scent of anesthesia filling his nose.

 

The darkness welcomed him back, and he let it consume him with no hesitation. 

 

~

 

A gentle hand tapped his left cheek, not painful, but irritating enough to pull him from the vast dark he'd been peacefully adrift in. Izaya opened his eyes to find Shinra watching him and groaned. Vague memories of pain and buzzing surfaced, though they were hazy from the effects of anesthesia, the scent still lingering. He shook his head drowsily, trying to clear the final dregs of sleep. “Wha-hat h-hap-p-ened?”

 

“A combination of things. Your heart was bleeding into your chest cavity, so I put a drain in. You also had a blood clot pass through your heart, which caused it to stop working properly.” 

 

“M-my h-heart-t-t... Sh-sh-shinra... wh-what exactly a-a-are m-my inj-j-juries?”

 

“You don't know?” The doctor frowned at him, leaning over as he drew his penlight from his pocket, shining it in Izaya's eyes. The info broker flinched away from the bright light. “M-m-my mem-mory is a lit-t-t-tle f-foggy...”

 

Memory surfaced as the doctor spoke. “ You have several bruises, the most severe being your jaw-”

 

He'd been punched.

 

“-and a number of cuts, but only your lip needed stitches-”

 

He'd been pushed off a building and bitten his lip when he jerked to a halt.

 

“A mild concussion-”

 

His head had smacked the pavement when the rope holding him had been cut.

 

“- but your most severe injuries are a gunshot wound in your right leg and one in your chest, which grazed your heart.”

 

He had run from his captors, they'd shot him to keep him from getting away, then... they'd tried to kill him.

 

“You lost a lot of blood, which is why I gave you a transfusion-”

 

He remembered waking up to see Shizuo's blood pumping into his body.

 

“- and...” The doctor hesitated.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Shinra sighed, tucking his penlight away. “Izaya... You were raped.”

 

The informant flinched at Shinra's bluntness, turning away. It was the one thing that was perfectly clear. 

 

'Jo-kun' had pounded into his ass, a fist tangled in his hair and teeth sunk into his collarbone. A knot formed in his throat as he forced the memory back. “D-do y-you kn-n-now wh-h-ho it w-w-was?”

 

“I'm working on it.”

 


End file.
